juniperleefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Quality
"Star Quality" is the eighteenth episode of the series and fifth episode of season two. Synopsis After interfering in a television production called "The Wonderful World of Magic", the show's producer decides to make June the star of her own reality television show…without her knowledge or permission. Sure enough the show is a hit, and after she's a superstar on Monster TV (which is located on any channel above 300 in Orchid Bay City's cable system). Even Ray Ray gets into the act, turning into June's manager, but Monroe isn't amused and neither is June, and she wants the show canceled. One problem: they're planning a special in over a billion monster households. Can June cancel the series and the special before it airs? Recap June is about to rough up a bigger monster bullying a smaller one when the latter suddenly yells that she ruined the shot. June is introduced to Jonathan, the monster TV producer who tells her that it's all legitimate. June isn't buying it and tells him to stop the production because it's obstructing her work as Te Xuan Ze. As June struts off, Jonathan has the idea to make a show based on her life instead. Eventually, June is tricked into so many monster fights that she decides to take her fists to the source. There she finds Jonathan and Michael swimming in money, filthy-rich from all the royalties gotten off the show. She's ready to beat them up but is beamed into another room to fight and when she refuses, Jonathan threatens her with her brother and Monroe falling into a pit of molten lava. Credits Clip The "President Chimp" TV show idea is shown as a real, serious drama-series. Characters *Juniper Lee *Jonathan *Micheal *Ray Ray Lee *Monroe *Cletus and Gus Quotes :Monroe: Don't worry, lass, other than being locked in a cage and suspended above a flaming pit of lava we're good! :Ray Ray: June, you've got to get us out of here I have a conference call in 20 minutes and there's no cell phone reception here! Trivia *Allusion: The Wonderful World of Magic: Michael and Jonathan's low rated nature show has a name is similar to The Wonderful World of Disney, which also presented a lot of nature films. *The first show that Michael does resembles nature documentaries but is staged, while the second is more similar to televised fighting ring matches, real fights but also staged. *According to Jonathan, there is a part of the magical world, which is unknown to the rest of it, or at least is uncharted. *In this episode, Boomfist is named for the first time during all the series, making clear the meaning of the shirt Ray Ray always wears. *The title of the second show is a parody of the show's own title: "The Battles and Brawls of Juniper Lee" but focuses on just fighting. *If the announcer for "Zombie Dance Party 5000" sounded like the title character from Johnny Bravo, then that's because Jeff Bennett did both voices outside of the other voices he did for this episode. *Allusion: Show: As the Full Moon Turns: A reference to the show As The World Turns. * The Leviathan frogs at the end of the episode watching the tv are the same type of frog as from an earlier episode. I'll Get By with a Little Help from My Elf *"'Ending Tagline"': "Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba! The TV is gone." - "'Ray Ray"' Gallery battlesandbrawls.png|'The Battle and Brawls of Juniper Lee': After their first show is foiled, they make one about Juniper the Te Xuan Ze. JonathanMikeTV.png|Jonathan and Mike stuck in a television box. LeviathanfrogTV.png|Two Leviathan frogs, one of them a fan of the show June was in. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Antagonist debut Category:Stubs